


Surprise for Erik

by riphunter



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Fluff, Jewish Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: Charles plans a surprise for Erik---this may turn into a series!! lmk if you would want that
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Surprise for Erik

Something stuck out to Charles after his latest chess game with Erik. Charles mentioned how one of their students Bar Mitzvah was coming up and Erik looked happy for the boy but also regretful. 

It took a lot of asking until Charles became almost certain that his favorite chess partner missed out on what he found out to be a very important Jewish milestone. 

Charles knew he wanted to plan one for Erik. Kitty said yes after the words “can you help me plan a Bar Mitzvah”, and she was elated to find out who it was for. A few years off from her Bat Mitzvah she congratulated Charles on at least knowing the difference between Bar and Bat. 

Kitty was confused about how Charles would keep this a surprise from Erik. There was stuff Erik had to memorize for the service. 

Charles had that covered. He knew Erik didn’t bother remembering the ages of people in the house and Scott looked young enough to convince Erik he needed help memorizing a haftorah and Torah portion. 

Scott was willing to help and it had no reason to do with the fact that it would also make Jean happy, he was also happy all those years in Hebrew school would become relevant again. 

Jean was ecstatic to learn of the plan. She knew how happy this would make Erik.

Erik was more than willing to help Scott, it meant a lot to him to be able to tutor anyone in Hebrew as he never really got the chance to pass it on to a child of his own, Jean knew the language pretty well but that was under her own fruition.


End file.
